


Taking One For The Team

by Kurizumaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Man handling, Minor Season 6 Spoilers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/pseuds/Kurizumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Incubus attack leaves Castiel with urges he's never experienced on this level before. Chaos and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One For The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Some Definite Non-Con elements and manhandling of Dean by Cas. Warning is there mostly to cover my ass. I don't think this will actually squick anyone.
> 
> It goes in this progression: non-con => dub-con => enthusiastic participation by both parties.
> 
> This is essentially porn. (I believe the first I've ever published.)

Hot and sweaty, his back shoved against a wall, the grit from the bricks scraping against his jacket. Dean never thought it would be like this. Never thought Castiel would be crowding him like this; asserting his authority over Dean with the barest hint of his angelic might. When Cas shoved Dean against the wall, he hit with an, "oof," of expelled air that moved a tuft of Cas's bangs just a little.

"Dean, there's nothing you can do," Cas growls into Dean's ear. His voice is pitched even lower than usual. "You can't stop it now."

Dean struggles against the arm across his chest that's pinning him firmly to the wall, to no avail. He's no where near strong enough to even budge Castiel's arm. "Dammit, Cas, let me go!" he shouts at the angel angrily.

"I can't," Cas replies simply. "You will do something stupid if I do." And he knows Dean well enough to know that much is true. "Dean, please stop struggling. You'll only make things worse."

Dean sighs partly in exhaustion, partly in resignation. He can't fight an angel, and even if he could, he's not sure he'd fight Cas. How did it get this far? How did this happen to them? It probably started two days ago with that incubus situation.

Two Days Ago:

Sam and Dean were tracking an incubus through Pennsylvania. It had started in someplace called Altoona, and worked its way East. It was hiding out in a suburban community outside of the Capitol City, Harrisburg, in a High School. So many raging hormones for it to play with and manipulate. As they had done before, Dean and Sam infiltrated the school to flush out the Incubus. Sam as a Substitute Spanish Teacher, and Dean as a Substitute Health Teacher.

It didn't take long for the incubus to show itself. He was disguised as a thin, slightly gangly boy wearing a Guns 'n' Roses t-shirt, black skinny jeans with chains hanging off the hips, and an emo hairstyle. He actually showed up in one of Dean's classes. The silver glint when the light caught his eyes the right way, gave him away for what he was. Even though they now knew how he was disguising himself, they weren't able to do anything until after classes. He was also in Sam's last class of the day.

Apparently, he knew what Sam and Dean were though, and when Sam asked him to stay back, he refused and walked out with the other kids. There was really nothing Sam could do, but tail him at that point. He thought it was strange that he ended up following him to the teacher's lounge where he met up with the English Lit teacher.

"Mr. Danver, I'm having a bit of trouble with this paper you're having us write on A Midsummer Night's Dream." The incubus cooed while he approached the Teacher. "Could you help me with it?" He slid up very close to the teacher on the small couch that's in the lounge. He leaned over and trailed a finger over the Teacher's cheek. "I'll more than compensate you fairly for it."

The Teacher appeared very confused. It's not clear as to whether it's because he didn't recognize the student asking for his help, or because he was being propositioned by a young male student. He of course knew that they had LGBT students at the school, but he had never imagined he'd be propositioned by one, nor that he'd ever even consider accepting.

Sam texted Dean to let him know where the Incubus was hiding and that there was an innocent at risk, but that they needed the iron knife to kill the Incubus as soon as possible. As a dark Fey creature, that was the easiest way to take care of it.

It was nearly too late for the teacher by the time Dean showed up. The Incubus had his tongue down the teacher's throat and was visibly draining the teacher of his life force. Even through just a kiss. As soon as Dean showed up though, and burst through the door in his typical fashion, the incubus released the teacher and just smirked at the brothers as he was already manipulating their hormones to make them both desperate for sex.

Dean couldn't even take two steps before having doubled over with the need curled in the pit of his stomach. It was the same with Sam. And just as the Incubus had been approaching them, Cas had shown up.

As usual, he appeared in the middle of the room in the blink of an eye and smote the Fey creature without any further trouble. He then simply touched each of the brothers and cured them of the hormonal affliction. What they failed to realize, because Cas was so new to human emotions and reactions to feelings such as lust, was that he actually was affected by the incubus's manipulation. Cas was just unaware of being affected.

Present Day:

Dean's guessing that's how he ended up in this situation. Truth be told, he wouldn't be entirely opposed to the idea under other circumstances. After all, he had offered to cure Cas of his virginity the last time the world was going to hell in a handbasket. But this, this is wrong and he doesn't want it. Not like this.

"Cas, please just listen to me," Dean pleads with the Angel. "I know what you're feeling right now. I really do. And trust me when I say it's not easy to control it. But you're better than this. You have to take control of it."

Cas is clearly ignoring Dean's pleas and leans in to lick a wide stripe up Dean's neck to his ear and then latches on with his mouth and worries the lobe with his teeth. "Can't," He grunts out as he steps in further to push fully against the front of Dean's body. "Need." And he makes sure that Dean can feel just how much he needs, how rock hard he is for Dean, by grinding his pelvis against Dean's thigh.

The worrying on Dean's ear makes him gasp out and nearly sob. It feels good, but it's not right. "Cas," he breathes out in a final attempt to get Cas to stop. "Cas, please." There are definitely tears threatening to fall from Dean's eyes now. "I know you need. But not like this. Please."

Something about the tone of Dean's voice caught Cas's attention and he reluctantly pulls back to look into Dean's eyes and it absolutely breaks him. He has to use nearly all of his angelic might to just pull away from Dean. Which he does, slowly. He forces himself to take one miniscule step back after another until he's a good three feet away from Dean. "Dean," He starts to apologize, but finds it both hard to find the right words, and difficult to speak, the lust still clouding his mind, still screaming at him to take Dean where he stands. "I," he has to pause between heach word, "I need, Dean. I need." He's shaking with the effort it takes him to control his body and not move.

"Alright," Dean sniffs. "I get it. We'll," he pauses to think. What can they really do for him? Could Dean really justify submitting someone else to a horny angel who could very well tear them apart if he loses control for even a minute. "We'll find a way to help you." Of course he means himself, taking another one for the team. What he wouldn't give to find the nearest adult store and grab the angel a fleshlight or something. Though, he doesn't know if that would really work and even with the angel's teleportation ability he's guessing they might get one teleport to a private room, motel room probably before his new-found urges overtook him again.

He takes a step forward and it makes Cas take a step back, mostly for his own sanity. "Dean. It's taking everything I can muster to not touch you. Do not tempt me."

"Look, you have to touch me to teleport us to the motel room, right?" Dean asks. It's a good thing that Sam is out doing more research making sure that there was only one Incubus. Dean had called Sam a killjoy then walked away and taken Cas for drinks at the nearest bar. "Just get us there." He may not be happy about the prospect of this whole thing being rushed, but he wouldn't subject anyone else to this either, not that he wouldn't be envious of them anyway.

Cas nods and takes a large sweeping step in to grab Dean's face and brutally mash his lips against Dean's. During the savage kiss, he teleports them to the motel room.

Dean doesn't even notice. The strength and warmth of the kiss is overwhelming his senses. It's as if Cas has done something to make his own feelings and need permeate the room and seep into Dean's body. He's slowly hardening in his own pants and as Cas manhandles him against the wall, is more than content when Cas's hands find their way under his shirt. "Shit, Cas. You won't last two minutes if you don't slow down," He teases breathlessly.

Cas bites Dean's lower lip somewhat viciously and draws blood before running over it with his tongue. Then he moves to Dean's neck and jawline, nibbling and kissing his way along. He begins mumbling against Dean's neck, "I can use my powers to make this last as long as it needs to. I could also use them to retain an erection until this effect wears-" he stammers to a stop when Dean huffs a laugh at him.

"You're not supposed to be talking, dumbass," Dean chides and brings his hands up to tangle in Castiel's hair. "We still need to take this kind of slow, Cas. I haven't been with a guy in a very long time. Not since that time when I was twenty-one. And that was just an experiment," he confesses. "You'll have to take your time."

Cas growls possessively and crushes his mouth to Dean's again. He grabs the bottom of Dean's shirt and just tears it off of Dean's body, the shirt and jacket ripping down the arms at the seams.

He muffles Dean's wail of protest by shoving his tongue into his mouth and claiming it as his own. He even leaves a tingle of his angelic magic in his tongue's wake clearly marking this man as his. Any angel they come across from now on will know that he belongs to another angel. While he's claiming Dean, he's also running his hands over the muscles of Dean's chest and stomach, slipping down his sides to his hips where he grips him hard and pulls Dean's hips flush against his own and grinds his hard cock into Dean's through their clothes, dragging a whimpering moan from his human, his Dean.

Dean is finding it extremely hard to concentrate on anything but how Cas feels against him, how his angel has taken total control of the situation, how he's slowly losing his mind to Cas's ministrations. Dean's not completely remiss in returning the enthusiastic exploration of his body though. He's just stuck with his brain in half a daze trying to unbutton Cas's shirt. He just can't seem to get his damn fingers to work properly. He manages to break the kiss, barely. Just enough to growl out, "too many fucking clothes." Seemingly before he's even finished speaking, the rest of his clothes as well as Castiel's have vanished.

The sudden sensation of Dean's naked body under his own nearly sends Cas into a frenzy. He's thrusting his hips against Dean's making their cocks slip and slide against one another and causing Dean to arch his back for better contact. He's nipping at the junction where Dean's neck joins his shoulder with a little too much teeth making Dean gasp and rake his blunt nails down Cas's back. He has one hand firmly grabbing and kneading one of Dean's pert ass cheeks while the other is wrapped under his other thigh to lift that leg up for better access to his final goal.

Dean makes a somewhat startled noise when Cas lifts up his leg. He supposes he always knew it was headed there, but the way Cas is just positioning him against the wall like he wants him is hot in a way he didn't expect. He absolutely does not squeak when a lube slicked finger circles his hole. Cas must be bending time and space because that lube was not there a second ago, and Dean didn't even feel Cas's hands leave him to slick up his fingers. But sure enough, there's a bottle of lube on the desk to Cas's right and that is definitely Cas easing a finger past his tight entrance.

Dean's not just leaning back against the wall either. No, now he has one hand carding through Cas's hair, while Cas is licking and sucking on his nipples, and the other trailing south down his stomach to their cocks. He grins through a groan as he wraps his hand around both of them and just gently strokes. That earns him a startled growl and poignant thrust of the hips Cas. It also earns him a second finger sliding in next to the first and scissoring him open and twisting inside him, searching for and finding his prostate.

Cas grins into the next, rather harsh nip at Dean's nipple as he's rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a loud, but short, moan for finding Dean's prostate. He moves his mouth upward again, kissing at the base of Dean's throat before gently nipping at the skin covering Dean's adam's apple. The hitch in Dean's breath is wonderful and sends a mighty twitch through his whole body.

He brings the hand that was previously kneading Dean's ass up to his handprint on Dean's shoulder. He aligns his hand perfectly over the scar and grips Dean's shoulder the exact same way as when he was pulling him out of Hell, strong and desperate. He groans softly before moving his mouth back to Dean's for another bruising kiss. He's determined to distract Dean with the kiss while he teases at his hole with a third finger. With Dean's grip tightening on their cocks and the cant of his hips to make it easier for Cas to push a third finger into him, Cas is encouraged and gingerly adds the third finger.

Dean groans loudly and throws his head back, hitting the wall, and presenting Cas with more access to his neck. He didn't really expect it to feel this good. The last time he'd tried this, it hadn't gone nearly this well. "Fuck, Cas. Do it."

Cas pushes his three fingers in as far as he can and leans in to suck a hickey to Dean's neck. When he's satisfied with his work, he replies, his voice this with arousal, "I don't want to hurt you, Dean."

Dean smiles one of his rare, genuine smiles, and kisses Cas sweetly. "Trust me, I'm ready." He gives a firm stroke to Cas's dick to emphasize his point. "I want this."

The angel moans and nods. He moves his hand from the scar on Dean's shoulder to his thigh and pulls it up so he's now supporting Dean's full weight with the assistance of the wall. After easing his fingers from Dean, he quickly slicks up his penis and lines it up with Dean's entrance. He stares right into Dean's eyes as he pushes with increasing force against the resistance still there until he slips in past the tight ring of muscle. The heat, the slick, it's almost too much for him and he has to keep himself from just slamming in, to the hilt. He won't hurt Dean if he can help it. So, he slides in, inch by tortuous inch, slowly, until finally he's full sheathed in Dean's body.

Dean's mouth is hanging open in a silent moan, his eyes locked on Castiel's as Cas slides home and stills, giving him time to adjust to the new sensations. The stretching burn is subsiding quickly and the fullness of Cas inside him feels good, but he wants him to move. So, he cants his hips a little to convey that fact to Cas.

Cas's eyes go wide, his fingers dig into Dean's thighs, and he bites his lip as he pulls back a few inches and then pushes them right back into Dean, eliciting a moan and a swear from the human. Quickly deciding he'd like to hear more of that, he pistons in and out several times and then changes his angle. That's when Dean jolts a little in his grip, his mouth hanging open after an, "Ah!" of pleasure. Clearly, Cas has found Dean's prostate with his cock and slammed right into it. He does it again and moans himself as Dean writhes around him.

"Yes, Cas! Right fucking there!" Dean cries out as the waves of pleasure sweep over him. He's holding onto Cas with one arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other has a firm grip on the base of his own cock. He refuses to come before Cas. But if Cas keeps jack-hammering into his sweet spot like that, he's not going to hold out much longer and his pants and moans betray that.

Encouraged by the way Dean's breathing is becoming more ragged, how he's twitching and writhing with every thrust Cas makes into him, he fucks in harder and faster. Dean is clawing at his shoulder now, his head thrown back, lost in the passion. Cas encourages Dean to wrap his legs around him so that he can free up a hand to snake between them only to find Dean's hand desperately gripped around his own dick, denying himself release.

Cas bats Dean's hand away and growls into his ear, "Come for me, Dean."

And he does. He comes with Castiel's name on his lips, screaming and writhing and twitching as his release smears between them, convulsing around Cas's cock still buried deep inside him.

Cas fucks him through his release seeking his own with increasingly frenzied thrusts until he loses all rhythm and stutters to a halt, buried inside Dean and shudders and moan's Dean's name through his orgasm. He didn't know that it would feel like electricity frying every nerve of his borrowed body, before leaving a pleasant tingle and thrum from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

Dean winces slightly after Cas's softening member slipped from Dean's body and allowed his release to leak from Dean's channel. Cas fixes all that with a snap of his fingers. Then, he lets his head fall onto Dean's shoulder and gently eases Dean's legs back to a standing position. "That was incredible," he mumbles softly into Dean's skin.

"Yeah. It was awesome," Dean agrees and suggests, "We should move this to the bed."

Cas just nods in agreement and allows Dean to maneuver him to the bed and arrange them in a sort of comfortable cuddling position.

Dean smiles into Cas's neck and asks, "Why did we wait so long?"

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me kudos (I LOVE kudos!) or comments! XO


End file.
